


Luci's new best angel

by Anya5792



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya5792/pseuds/Anya5792
Summary: Destiel is a real thing and they have a daughter. She has one purpose...help the Devil heal. Can he learn to love the way he used to or is he just using her innocence to harness her power for his own gain?





	1. Angel on the doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking on this work for a while and hope that it turns out ok. Thanks for reading.

There was a shadow in the night as a tall figure made their way to the bunker. In their arms was a basket containing a small angel child, a little girl wrapped up warm against the cool air of the night. As they approached the door the girl stirred and let out a whimper.

"Now, now you are going to draw them out before we are ready," they shushed the child; "I promise they will take good care of you and love you."

She squirmed in her blankets but otherwise remained silent. The figure breathed a sigh of relief and started towards the doorstep again. Setting her down they leaned in close and ran their fingers over her soft round cheeks,

"Remember your purpose, find the one who needs you most and help them heal."

They kissed her forehead then reached up and knocked on the door before disappearing into the night. She then began to whimper before breaking out into a full cry. The door opened and out stepped Dean his apple green eyes alert.

He looked down at the small crying bundle and leaned over to pick her up.Stepping out he looked into the darkness, "Hello!" He shouted hoping that the mother would come forward.

The little girl began crying harder causing the bunker to shake; Dean began to bounce her gently in an attempt to calm her. The crying had drawn the attention of Sam who was now standing next to him.

"Where did she come from?" He asked as he gave his finger to the small child who was starting to calm and fall asleep.

Dean shrugged, "Check her basket maybe there is a note."

Sam nodded and picked up the basket as Dean headed into the bunker. Sam was close behind closing the door and rifling through the blankets that lined the bottom. It didn't take long before he found a letter in the bottom.

"Found it." He held it up for Dean to see.

"Can you read it my hands are kind of full."

Sam nodded and opened the letter,  
Dean,  
This child is a special gift for you and your family. She is half angel and that makes her unsafe in that hands of anyone else. Protect her and help to grow up good and strong. She knows her purpose and I need you all to help her fulfill it.  
Please keep her safe and love her as I know only you can. Cass will know how to help with her angelic powers and will also need to be an active part of her life.  
If she falls into the wrong hands the world as we know it will be torn apart. I'm counting on you guys and have faith that you can keep her safe.

Chuck

Dean stopped rocking the girl for a moment to take in what the letter said. He was supposed to protect this small child and he couldn't even protect Sammy from his dad, how was he supposed to do that with her.

He looked at her studying her features, jet black hair on her tiny head, a small button nose and a round face. It wasn't until she opened her eyes and looked at him that he saw it, the apple green eyes that looked into his very soul.He knew in that moment nothing would ever happen to the small child in his arms, she was his and would hold his heart forever.

Dean looked at his brother, "We need to make a run."

Sam came close and looked at the girl in the pink blanket. She looked into his eyes and giggled causing his heart to melt.

"We can't take her with us Dean she doesn't have a car seat and we are constantly hunted by monsters."

He paused, "We need to have someone stay with her but I don't know what we need for her and neither do you."

Dean thought about it for a moment and one person came to mind, "Cass."

There was a flutter of wings and in front of him was his angelic friend.

"Yes Dean what is it?"

Dean passed him the baby who was not crying but awake., "I need you to watch her for awhile so I can go pick up some supplies for her."

Cass looked at the girl and noticed that she had tiny black wings tipped in gold, "I am not sure if I am qualified to take care of her Dean."

Dean patted his friend on the back, "Sure you can just keep her happy until I get back."

"But..." Cass started.

Dean was already headed to the door and Cass walked behind him.

"Where did she come from?"

Sam handed him the note, "Read this and it should clear a few things up."

Cass opened his mouth but before he could get the words out the boys were out the door. With a sigh, he looked at the small girl in his arms. She smiled and reached her hands out to him. He leaned his face closer and inspected her eyes. Her tiny hands touched the sides of his face.

She smiled at him showing him her tiny gums. He, of course, felt himself grin down at her. He made his way to the couch and sat to read the letter. After reading it...more than once, he looked again at her. She, of course, had drifted off and was now sleeping soundly in the crook of his arm.

"We will need to come up with a name for you because we can't just call you girl, even though that is what you are."

He shifted her from his arm onto the couch and laid his hand on her stomach. This was to prevent her from rolling off. After a couple of hours, Cass was getting anxious and the baby started to stir and suddenly there was a small sad sound from her lips. This was just before the earth-shattering cry that emerged next.

The bunker shook as she wailed and caused Castiel to panic. He could withstand the force of her cry but He had no idea what to do. He scooped her up and tried to rock her to calm her down. He pulled out his phone with his free hand and pressed Deans number.

He picked up after two rings, "Cass what is it?" the panic evident in his voice.

There was a loud wail from the other end causing Dean to pull the phone away from his ear, "Dean the child is upset and I am not sure what to do."

Sam heard the cry and looked at his brother with a questioning look, before turning back to the cashier to pay.

"We are on our way back now hold on just a while longer."

"Please hurry Dean." There was desperate pleading in his voice.

Dean hung up and began packing things out to the car. It took them a couple of trips to get everything but once they did they sped out of the parking lot. It took only a few minutes to make it back to the bunker. It was shaking as they entered carrying the bags of supplies.

"Can you make a bottle?"

Sam nodded and began unpacking the formula as Dean grabbed the wipes and diapers and followed the sounds of a screaming child.He found a very frazzled Cass trying to calm a small screaming girl. He winced before smiling and thinking that at least her lungs work. He crossed the room and removed the child from the angel.

"Shhhhh its ok doll Daddy Dean is here and I am going to make it all better." He began humming Hey Jude.  
The crying quieted to tiny hiccuping sobs but didn't stop. It was now at a decibel that the bunker could handle and Dean laid her on the carpet and unwrapped her blanket before unsnapping her onesie.  
After she was all changed her cries turned to small whimpers and Dean picked her up heading to the kitchen.  
Sam had her bottle ready and handed it to Dean. He stuck the bottle in her mouth and she started eating  
After she was fed Dean handed her back to Cass who took her reluctantly as the boys headed back to assemble her crib.  
After a few minutes trying to understand the instructions Dean gave up and laid her in his bed next to him and began humming again. He watched as she slowly drifted into sleep then fell into oblivion himself.

'The next few months are going to be interesting.' was his last conscious thought before falling asleep.


	2. What's in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name is the most important job for a parent. They also get an unexpected visitor.

Dean sat in the hard plastic chair filling out the forms needed for adoption. To his right was Castiel holding a small sleeping girl, and it was a good thing that she was sleeping they did not need to break the windows if she started crying. To his right was a strange girl that they had somehow managed to convince to play the birth mother of the girl. 

He had filled in the important stuff now came the hard part, "Cass what do we call her?" 

Cass looked at the sleeping infant in his arms, "Small screaming child." 

Dean gave the angel a look of disdain, "I meant her name Cass, what do we name her?" 

The Angel's face changed to a look of realization, "Oh."

Dean looked again at the paper in his hands for a moment; trying to wrap his mind around the fact that they had a kid to look after. The last time that happened he was helping to raise Sammy but a girl was a different matter.

Turning over names in his mind he picked up his cell phone he called the only person who could help.

"Hello," Sam answered after two rings.

"Hey, so I am stuck on this paperwork."

Sam chuckled on the other end, "What part?"

Dean inhaled, "What to name her."

There was a pause, "Well she is part of you and part of Cass maybe something that takes from you both." 

Dean listened before speaking again, "That doesn't exactly help Sam." 

"Well maybe name her after someone we know; like Jo or Ellen." Sam paused again.

Dean seemed to understand, "How about mom?"

There was a pregnant silence on the other end, "I think that name would suit her Dean." 

Dean glanced at the girl, "What about Cass Sam he contributed to her creation too."

He could almost see Sam nod, "Well do something angelic like Angel or Divine." 

"Mary Angel..." Dean ran his hand through his hair. 

Cass grimaced beside him, "It doesn't really work Dean." 

The hunter heaved a sigh, "No it doesn't and Divine doesn't work either." 

Sam responded on the other end, "Wish I could help more but I think you and Cass need to discuss this together." 

"Yeah...Thanks anyway, Sammy." Dean disconnected the call before turning back to the angel. 

He had a look of deep concentration on his face before it changed to a look of achievement, "Grace."

"What?" He asked watching Cass closely.

"Her name...Mary Grace Winchester." 

As if giving confirmation the child stretched and smiled; Dean grinned, "It's perfect." 

He quickly filled in the rest of the paperwork and then walked to the receptionist and handing over the now finished form. After what seemed like an eternity and a mountain more of paperwork the date was set to see a judge to finalize the adoption. They finished for the day and headed toward the car just as she woke up. Cass tensed as she shifted in her blanket and let out a whimper.

Dean started making a bottle and pulling various items from her bag in the backseat. He passed the bottle to Cass just as Mary opened her eyes and yawned. She stared at Cass who stared back unsure of what she was going to do.

He held up the bottle, "Are you hungry?" he asked timidly.

She looked at the bottle then back at the angel before she burst into giggles while reaching for the bottle. Cass let out a breath he had held before putting the bottle into her mouth. Dean watched in silence with a grin on his face; they looked like parent and child. Though it was sudden he had a feeling that they were ready for whatever was to come. 

After she had been fed and burped Dean laid her on a blanket in the backseat and changed her soggy diaper. Now that she was dry he strapped her into her car seat and then pointed the car towards home. By the time they had arrived at the bunker, there was an unexpected visitor sitting with Sammy. 

Across from the younger brother was none other than everyone's favorite trickster, "Dean...Castiel." 

He strode across the room and swept the men into a hug, "Where have you been?"

"Out," Dean replied curtly pushing the archangel away from him.

"Now come on Deano, there is no reason to be so hostile I was just stopping in to check on things." 

Dean opened his mouth to reply when he was interupted by a quiet whimper from the baby carrier in his hand. That is when all attention turned to the squirming purple blanket and the starting whimpers grew louder. 

Dean sat the carrier on the counter and picked up the small girl trying to calm her in the process. 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder, "And who is this sweet thing." 

He reached out to touch her cheek but there was a sharp crack, "Ow what the hell was that for?" 

He pulled his now red hand back after receiving a smack from Dean, "You didn't ask to touch her." 

Gabriel looked at the girl again and froze when she made eye contact with him. She studied his face for a while sucking him into her apple green eyes as he stared back. She let out a shriek before giggling and hold her hands out to him. 

Gabe looked shyly at Dean before asking, "May I hold her?" 

The hunter looked between him and the girl in his arms, "Do you even know how to hold a baby Gabe?" 

The archangel nodded, "Of course." 

Dean hesitated before heaving a sigh, "Fine but just for a little bit." 

With a look of reluctance, he handed over the small babbling child and stood back watching the pair closely. Mary now in the arms of Gabe reached out and touched his face then started her baby babble. The angel started grinning like a fool as he bounced her gently and peppered her round face with gentle kisses. This drew another giggle from her which caused the other three men in the room to smile.

The remainder of the time was spent in a room filled with sweet shrieks and giggles as she was passed around the room. They kept her entertained up until the yawn that escaped her tiny mouth. Gabriel, who was holding her, gave her a kiss on the forehead before passing her to Dean. Dean fed her a bottle before changing her and placing her in the crib they had finally managed to assemble that morning. 

After she was tucked soundly into her blankets he climbed tiredly into bed himself and reflected on the day. They could do this, he was sure. If he hadn't been she showed him that they could. He looked over at the crib again and watched her breath peacefully and then drifted off to a peaceful sleep himself. He would make sure to raise her better than his father had him and Sammy.


End file.
